rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Líf
Líf '''is role-played by Orion's Dagger. She is the handmaiden of the goddess Idunn. History Líf is the third eldest child of Yriscal Gaudin. The curse her father laid upon her was not apparent at first, however, when the mosquito population around the family's house began to rise exponentially, it was discovered that her blood made those who drank it immortal. In the night, Yriscal drew her blood without anyone knowing, and the next meal set the large family's fate, as Líf's blood was mixed within the food and drink. However, not everyone was there to eat it, the family member's who were present for the meal however became immortal, and none but Yriscal would know for a long time. Horrified in the coming days at the slow realization extent of her father's madness. The dog was still missing and her mother had stood up and left in the middle of lunch one day without a word, never coming back. Something seemed different about her mother, but she couldn't seem to tell what it was. She got an idea the next night. She woke up to see her older sister and her bed fall into the abyss, her father standing at the door with a strange flute in his hands. When her youngest sister was transformed into an iron statue in the corner, she ran for her life, trying to follow her eldest brother , who'd she'd seen run outside. He appeared to have been disfigured into some cross between a human and rat, clutching his violin close. However, she lost him in the darkness of the night. Lost, she ran for hours and hours, eventually finding herself upon a bridge of light and color that burned her feet as she crossed. She passed by a tall, stoic man, whom carried an enormous horn on his back. His face seemed somehow sympathetic and remorseful, like he'd somehow seen her entire ordeal, but had been unable to help. Eventually, Líf wandered into an orchard. There she found a slender woman with a wooden casket of golden apples tending to the trees. Líf talked about her troubles, and the woman comforted her. Idunn, the goddess was named, took her in. Líf then worked in the Orchard of Idunn, watering the trees with her blood each week. The Aesir and Vanir who lived and visited Asgard eventually got used to the sight of her wandering about, calling her Líf, meaning Life, which she adopted as her new name. She occasionally wanders out sometimes, perhaps searching for her siblings, but always returns for her duties, she is part of the Aesir now after all. In one incident in her wanderings, she accidentally started a centuries long rumor of the Fountain of Youth, which in truth was Líf herself. Appearance She looks to be around 29, wearing Nordic dress remeniscent of the other Aesir. Her light brunette hair and green eyes shine in the light, and she stands out with her rather tan skin. While she may not be as beautiful as Sif or Freya, she is rather popular in Asgard for her appearance and kind nature. She is often accompanied by a deer named Dvalinn she met while wandering Yggdrasil one afternoon. Personality She is kind to others, and while she has been tempted to give her blood to a mortal on occasion, she realizes this would be a very grave action she should only take if necessary, as doing so would tip the balance, as well as enrage psychopomps and death gods who might not forgive too many transgressions on their territory. Líf tries to show a positive outlook to those she speaks with, however in the back of her mind she is still weighed down by the events that shook the foundation of her family, and possibly even the planet, to the core. Abilities '''Immortal Blood - Other than being immortal herself, her blood also gives immortallity to those who drink it. As for watering the Orchard of Idunn, it seems to help the trees' production rate, as well as give the apples a unique flavor that the Aesir and Vanir love. Advanced Hematopoiesis '''- Her blood production levels are at an extreme level, which is what allows her to provide nourishment to the Orchard of Idunn so easily. Relationships '''Dvalinn - Her deer companion. One of the four deer whom chew at the leaves of Yggdrasil, he seems to have decided to stay at Líf's side for some reason. 'Hermit '- Her older brother, who she lost track of the night she fled their family's home. She worries about his circumstances, and hopes to be able to find and talk to him about the situation. She wants to find a way to properly cope, by speaking with another who had to go through the same night. Category:Females Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Good Category:Goddess Category:Adults Category:Gaudin Family Category:Siblings